Dating
by Mint Julip59
Summary: Gabriel accepts a date and Riley gets a red mist moment


'You're going on a date?' Riley's eyebrows rose with surprise. She hadn't figured on Gabriel doing that. He was a good looking man, charming when he wanted to be but his wife's disappearance and her subsequent death had made him absent himself from the dating pool. It was a good thing she supposed, he needed to move on. 'Who's the lucky lady, I'll need to check her out?'

'Well you don't need to check her out because she'd the department psychologist, who was my bereavement counsellor,' a smile played around Gabriel's mouth. It was my last session this week so I'm off her list and she asked me out.' He swirled his coffee around and then drank it. 'I was going to make an excuse and then I thought why not, she's an attractive woman and I should move on with my life.'

'Michelle Carlisle,' Riley knew all the team who worked on the Clockwork project it was her job to protect Gabriel so she had all the detail. The woman was blonde, slim and attractive and she could see Gabriel and Michelle would make a very good looking couple.

'It's just dinner, we're going to Pinocchio's this evening so you'll have to drink beer on your own,' he watched Riley's expression. She didn't seem at all fazed by him dating just a little bit surprised initially. That was quite insulting when he thought about it; he'd half accepted the date to see if it would rattle his partner.

'I'll arrange cars for you if you can give me the time of your departure from the apartment and then you can ring me when you're ready to leave the restaurant and I'll arrange for a car to pick you up.' Riley had closed off from the date issue and reverted to the role of a professional body guard.

'Riley, it's a simple hook up, I don't need that kind of security,' he got up from his desk and threw the coffee cup in the recycling bin and went to talk to Nelson about a new encryption protocol he'd found.

Agent Vaughn did need security whether he liked it or not Riley mused; if the country's super weapon got injured on a date her ass would be on the line. Gabriel could undoubtedly take care of himself in most situations. He was a soldier and he was a tough opponent but he had a priceless chip in his head so he couldn't just wander off and do what he liked. She could understand he didn't want her patting down Michelle and checking the woman's purse although she itched to do the standard checks. A CyberCom driver was the most sensible idea and she didn't think that was too much for him to put up with and the fact she'd have to pick an optimum position to monitor the date wasn't exactly her idea of a great evening either.

Agent Neal drove her protectee home later in the day and she glanced at him he looked a little pre-occupied. 'Nervous,' she asked with friendly concern. 'I hate first dates; they're kind of exciting and terrifying at the same time.'

'No, I'm not nervous. I was just thinking that I don't really have the right to engage someone in a relationship when you consider what I am?' He put the car radio on and fiddled with the channels.

'And what are you? This isn't the robot thing again is it Gabriel because I think that's getting old,' she worried when he got introspective because it must be annoying being owned by CyberCom. She could in theory quit her job but then Gabriel really couldn't. 'You're entitled to a private life; or is there small print nobody's told me about saying that it's forbidden?'

Her partner ignored the question and got onto what was bugging him. 'You're going to be on duty all night,' Gabriel looked out the window feeling annoyed that his date would be monitored and that Riley would be the one doing that.

'You won't notice me, I'll be discrete.' She drove up to the apartment and down into the underground garage. 'A car will be here at seven p.m. I hope you have a nice evening and I'll call in and check on you once I know you're home. Riley followed him up to the apartment and did her usual checks before she gave the all clear.

'Speak to you later and wear the blue shirt it looks nice,' she gave him a bright smile even though she felt a little disturbed about Gabriel and Michelle. She hadn't analysed why she felt that way; she just did. She didn't want to poke the feeling with a stick in case it came back to bite her which she had a sneaking feeling it would.

Gabriel was not in a good mood and his partner was the subject of his current malaise. 'Wear the blue shirt,' he growled thoroughly annoyed by Riley sending him out in what she thought best suited him to romance another woman. If she liked the blue shirt then the blue shirt was hers not Michelle Carlisle's. He liked Michelle but she wasn't getting the blue shirt, he went to the shower and got ready for the date. Riley was going to phone him when he got back, he was surprised she wasn't coming to tuck him in; he supposed that's more or less what the night call was about. It was annoying and made him feel emasculated.

As he patted on his cologne the phone rang and he picked up and was told by the ever efficient Special Agent Riley Neal that the car had arrived. Nice that she was providing the transport to send him to another female; he'd certainly mis-read Riley and had started to think she cared for him. Wrong. He was an idiot, he'd misjudged Amelia's feelings for him and now he'd actually had the arrogance to think his partner had the hots for him. Why the hell was he dating he certainly couldn't read signals worth a damn?

Michelle was waiting at the restaurant when he got there and she smiled in a friendly manner as he took the seat opposite. 'It's nice to see you outside of work; I hope you like the food here it's got a good reputation and I've been eager to try it out.' Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked over at her date. He really was the most devastatingly handsome male.

'I'm not used to dating so if I put my foot in my mouth don't be surprised.' He smiled at her in a self-deprecatory manner. 'The menu looks good,' he responded as he'd pulled it up from the Internet.

'So do you,' she laughed at his expression. 'Sorry, was I being a bit forward,' she accepted her menu from the waiter and looked through it.

'I'm an old fashioned southern boy Dr Carlisle and I'm embarrassed that I didn't tell you how pretty you look this evening and start off an agreeable flirtation. You got there first,' he smiled at her. 'Just shows you how rusty I am.'

Michelle personally thought he was doing just fine and had nothing at all to be embarrassed about; three months of grief counselling hadn't got Gabriel to give up much but she'd certainly enjoyed the weekly visit even if he hadn't really benefitted from their time together.

Gabriel's jaw squared when he saw Riley take a table over the other side of the restaurant and his teeth gritted when he took in her companion. Why was she wasting time with that loser Charlie Griffin and what the hell was she wearing? That close fitting little black number was showing plenty of skin and it was resting at the top of her thighs. He could see by Griffin's body language that the guy's tongue was hanging out.

'Is something wrong,' Michelle asked with concern. She had her back to Riley's table so she hadn't seen the Agent enter the restaurant.

'No nothing,' he smiled and concentrated on charming his date just to prove some point or other he wasn't sure what. The obvious pleasure Michelle took in his company was balm to his wounded ego and he was weak enough to let himself be soothed by her attentions.

Riley couldn't stop herself watching the interplay between Gabriel and Michelle, it made her feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was spying on them but she was compelled to watch. She knew Charlie was trying to explain his previous behaviour but she wasn't really paying attention and then she saw he was waiting for a response.

'I'm sorry what did you ask me, I got a little distracted by something,' she admitted with an apologetic smile.

'It wouldn't be a six foot two, blond male something would it,' Griffin's jaw squared he and Gabriel had a mutual admiration thing going on, not! 'I see Agent Vaughn is here with a very attractive date.'

'Yes, she's pretty. What were you saying Charlie, 'I didn't quite get it?' Riley tried to concentrate on her evening and just keep an eye out for Gabriel. It was difficult and by the end of the evening her former boyfriend was in a very bad mood.

'Have you two got some kind of thing going on; you and Vaughn? The geeks gossip about the pair of you and they've got bets on whether you will or won't with him; after all you have a track record of fraternizing with your fellow agents,' he added nastily.

'No more than you do,' Riley responded coolly. 'And no we haven't got a thing going on otherwise we wouldn't be at dinner with other people. A text came in on her phone and she ordered the car pleased that Gabriel would be back at the apartment shortly where she could watch over him. She asked for the check for their meal and could see that action had annoyed her companion. Ignoring his bad mood she paid for the meal because she would later claim the receipt on expenses. 'It was nice seeing you again Charlie, we must do this again.'

'I'll take you back home,' he growled irritably. He'd planned his apology to Riley and spent time crafting the words he would use and the evening hadn't gone anything like he'd expected.

Riley didn't argue about that as she didn't want to bring attention to herself at the restaurant. A CyberCom employee brought her car round and then she got a call from her partner's driver saying that Agent Vaughn had asked to be dropped off at Michelle Carlisle's apartment. She hadn't factored that into Gabriel's first date and had some very negative thoughts towards Dr Carlisle who she now thought of as Dr Slut Carlisle. She told the driver to maintain his position.

'I'm sorry Charlie, something's come up and I have to work. You'll have to get out of the car and make your own way back in a taxi.' She could see that hadn't gone down well and wasn't surprised when he didn't say goodbye but slammed the door of the car as he left. Riley drove over to Michelle's address and reconnoitred the building eventually settling down in the emergency stairwell where she could see the apartment access.

Gabriel left Dr Carlisle's apartment in the early hours of the morning once more texting Agent Neal for a car. Riley didn't bother sending for another car and waited patiently in her vehicle until he appeared.

'Late night, sorry,' he buckled up not looking the least bit sorry and looking very pleased with himself. If nothing else came out of the evening he'd screwed Griffin's night with Riley.

Riley could smell Michelle's perfume on Gabriel's clothing which made her mouth tighten. 'Successful date,' she asked in what she hoped was a casual tone. She noticed his glance moving over her legs and pulled her dress down as best she could before she started driving.

'Yes I had a very pleasant evening sorry if you had to curtail your date to watch over me, goes with the territory I suppose. Nice dress didn't they have one in your size,' he snarked at her. He was annoyed she'd hooked up with Griffin again, the guy was a jerk and she deserved better.

'The dress is my perfect fit,' she responded snippily. 'And Charlie and I talked things through and we're in a better place,' she informed him in a slightly belligerent tone. 'He understands that I have to work odd hours; we all do that, as you say it goes with the territory.'

'Treat them mean and keep them keen,' Gabriel drawled. 'That behaviour seems to work with some females, even intelligent ones.' It wasn't a very nice observation but he was mad with her.

'Shut up, Gabriel,' she recommended as she drove them swiftly back to their address. She had no intention of having a relationship with Griffin and she knew something about Charlie annoyed her partner.

Riley went ahead of Gabriel and let herself into his apartment and did another check on his living quarters and then walked into him as she mistimed her exit and his entrance. She looked up at him as he steadied her; his hands on her arms. 'Don't date that guy,' he growled his voice low and intense.

'It's none of your business Gabriel?' She was defensive about what had happened with Griffin and annoyed that her partner was being so judgemental.

'And if I wanted it to be my business,' he tipped up her chin and searched her eyes. 'I won't let you get hurt again Riley, you're my partner the protection goes both ways.'

Riley's heart melted a bit at that. 'I have no intention of dating Charlie Griffin, he wanted to see me and I needed to monitor you; it seemed a good way of killing two birds with one stone, satisfied?'

'No,' he growled as his mouth descended on hers. The kiss was possessive and passionate and he used every trick he knew to get Riley to relax her jaw and let him in. He had surprise on his side so when she gasped with shock he took complete advantage.

The whack he received across the face when she pushed free of him was probably well deserved Gabriel acknowledged ruefully as he ran his hand around his jaw. He'd taken the kiss not being given it.

'You were with Michelle for hours,' she wiped her hand across her mouth hating the fact he'd kissed the other woman that evening. The thought of him with Dr First Date had given her a red mist moment.

'We just talked. I wouldn't kiss you with another woman's touch on me I'm not that kind of guy,' he came over to her. 'I'm not sorry about the kiss,' he cupped the side of her face with his hand. 'You could be nicer,' he smiled at her charmingly. 'C'mon Riley it's been a while but I'm not that bad at kissing and stuff.'

She softened at that and reached up to soothe the reddened skin where she'd slapped him. 'I'm sorry, I thought… Riley felt bad about misjudging him. She trusted Gabriel and she'd let jealousy make her think badly of him.

'I know what you thought. I couldn't go through with it she's a lovely lady but she isn't you. If I've got no chance with you just tell me and I'll never mention it again, I promise,' he kissed her jaw tenderly. Gabriel knew he was taking a gamble forcing the issue but he wanted to know how she felt, he needed to know.

'It would be complicated,' her green eyes were emotional on his. 'I need time to think,' she moaned softly as he brought her close to him and her lithe body contoured his harder frame. Her sensual gaze reflected her emotional confusion. 'I can't think when you touch me.'

'Good,' he said simply and his mouth came down to reclaim hers and when he finally raised his head again and viewed her flushed features and passion stung lips, he smiled at her. 'Thinking's over-rated don't you think?'


End file.
